Summertime Savior
by TheTornPage
Summary: The A/C is broken at the SPR office and Mai desperately needs a way to cool off. So why is it that when John gets there thing only get hotter? MaixJohn oneshot NO LEMON


Last summer I was at a friends house and my parents had told me to come home early for an Emergency, it turned out that I was just waiting on the cable guy because no one else was at our house to answer the door. He was supposed to be there at 4 and never even showed up! From that frustration comes this! Ta-Da! Enjoy! -bows-

Summertime Savior

It was a friday afternoon at SPR, the July heat barred down on the office building relentlessly.

Mai continued to question herself as to _why _she actually bothered to come in to work this particularly warm Saturday. If she was going to be hot and misrable she could at least do it in her own home where she could walk around naked and no one question her.

But no, Naru called her in on an "Emergency". Which turned out to be nothing but Naru being his typical narrsasictic self. The so called "Emergency" was that their equipment van needed the oil changed so Lin couldn't watch the office, and Naru had to spend the afternoon with Masoako.

Normally Mai would jump at the offer for more working hours, so she did. The young girl threw on a sundress and some sandals and headed straight for the office. When she arrived the van was missing from the parking lot, as was Lin's car. She used her own set of keys to unlock the office, set her bag down on her desk where a sticky note was placed.

The A/C unit is fried a repair man will be here around 5 to fix it, don't leave until it's been fixed.-Lin

She groaned, crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it into the trash can by her desk. "Of course those workaholics ask me to come in on my day off to sit here and wait for a repair man!"

Without the small breeze that followed her from her apartment to the front door to cool her off, her body took notice of the exceedingly rising temprature. Mai's shoes came off first, then her short sleeved lace shrug. She dared to take off the stupid dress, but thought better of it. _A client could come knocking at any minute. _She silently reminded herself. _I'll just open the windows and make some Iced Tea. _

The shorter girl set herself to work, opening the windows in the main meeting room, kitchen, and bathroom. Not bothering with Naru's office because knowing the man he would get angry at her kind gesture, considering it an invasion of privacy. If Lin's coat closet office had windows she would have opened them, Lin didn't yell at Mai for common curtesy.

The office was undisturbed but when she went about making her tea a knock sounded. "Coming!" She called. On her way to the door she checked her reflection in the mirror by the door, she was covered in a filmy layer of sweat. She silently prayed the client wouldn't be upset with the condition of the office.

"Hello and welcome to Shibuya Phys- John?" Mai stopped herself short observing the young priest before her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, stepping aside to allow him in.

He smiled and entered. "Lin called me yesterday and said he needed some help reviewing footage of an old case that might be reopening. When I saw the windows open I figured someone was here, but the parking lot is empty so I got a bit worried."

Mai nodded and closed the door. "Ah.. that explains why you didn't let yourself in." She closed the door and moved back towards the kitchen. "Lin's not here right now but I'm about to make some Iced Team, would you care for a glass?"

"Yeah I'd love some, it's really heating up out there." He took a seat on the couch and glanced around the room. "But not as much as it is in here. What happened to the AC?"

Mai groaned as she poured the steeped tea into glasses filled with ice. "Ugh It's broken. Lin had to get the oil changed in the van and Naru had a "Date" with Masako, so I'm stuck here babysitting the office until the repair man comes to fix it."

John took the glass offered to him with a thank you and long swig of the refreshing beverage. "What time is the repair man supposed to be here?"

"5. But really, when are they ever on time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Amen to that. So are you just supposed to sit here by yourself then?" John asks with curious eyes.

Mai takes in his slightly rumpled white t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts with blue flipflops, topped off with his shaggy blonde hair, he looks like a model out of a summer catalouge. She bites her lip and sips her tea, ignoring the slight urge to compliment him. _He's a priest Mai you can't just tell him he looks sexy. _"Uhh, yeah. Just me here. I don't mind though I could use the hours with how hot it's been getting this summer my own A/C unit could use some repairs."

John smirks beneath the lip of his glass, not missing the fact Mai had just checked him out. Priest or no Priest. He was 21 years old and Mai had become a beautiful woman. Not even God himself could deny that. So he shruged his shoulder and continued the conversation casually. "There's no AC in my room at the church, and growing up in Australia so the heat hasn't really bothered me before."

"I love it when it's warm outside, but this blistering heat is unbareable." Main leans her head on the back of the couch, her throat exposed to John's wandering eyes.

Those blue pools don't miss the drop of sweat the trails down the coloum of her throat and down her chest. He swallows thickly seemingly choking on his own tongue. "I don't mind hanging out here for a while to keep you company." He smiles thoughtfully at her. "As long as you think of something we can do to get cool, the open windows seem to be making the humidity rise in here."

Mai sits up and ruffles her slightly damp hair. "If the air gets any drier my hair will frizz up."

"That would be a sight." John chuckles lightly.

"I'm sure it would be." Mai gathers her hair up into a ponytil and secures it with an elastic she had around her wrist. "But luckily you won't ever see it."

His tea now drained, he sets the glass on the table and strectched his arms out above his head. "So any ideas on how we could cool off?"

"Take our clothes off." Mai sugguests jokingly.

John shakes his head. "No, that would only heat things up even more."

Mai's face instantly turns a deeper shade of red then it already was, and it wasn't from the temprature. "J-j- J-hon you know I was ju-just kidding right?"

He nods with an innocent smile on his lips. "Of course I know you were joking."

When john stands up Mai thinks they've moved on from the awkward comment but, now he's moving closer to her and is on th couch next to her pulling her up to his face by her chin. "You may have been joking." He whispers hotly against her lips, errupting a series of tremors throughout her body. "But I wasn't."

When 5:45pm rolls around and the AC repair man still hasn't arrived, Mai reached out for her sundress, which isn't on the coffee table anymore. Where could that damn thing have gone?

She sits up, legs on either side of John's hips. He'd managed to keep his shorts on, unbuttoned but still on. Only really loosing his t-shirt. Mai had lost her Sundress and Bra, her lace patteren panties ruined, but still adorning her slender hips.

John's gaze shifted from the ceiling to Mai's face when she moved to sit up. "What?" He inquired from the younger girl.

"I can't find my sundress. I thought you put it on the coffee table." She glanced down to the woden surface once again.

"That was over an hour ago, I've taken you on the table twice since then." He growled lowly pulling her back down to him to kiss her already bruised lips.

Mai moaned into the kiss, made hotter by the heat of their bodies and the fact they had to close the windows as to not disturb anyone outside the office. She pulled away reluctantly and pecked his lips once more before sitting up again. "I need to get dressed so I can close the office. It looks like that repair guy isn't coming afterall."

John shook his head and tugged her down again. "I don't want to leave yet."

The younger girl smirked up at him. "If you let me close up we can go to my place."

"What if I'm tired of being all hot and sweaty and I want to cool off?" John quirked an eyebrown at the girl atop him.

Mai's smirk widened dangerously. "I've got working AC and a shower."

"How fast can you close the office?"

THE END

Idk why but I like the idea of John being all dirty and sexy. Seems like it would suit him...at some point... whatever I wrote this.


End file.
